bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach: The Blade of Fate
|genre = Fighting |modes = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer |ratings = CERO All pages, ESRB Teen |platforms = Nintendo DS }} Bleach: The Blade of Fate, known in Japan as is a 2D fighting game that features the cast of characters from Bleach. The game also features Nintendo's WFC, allowing players to connect and play against players all over the world. The game modes include story mode, arcade mode, VS mode, training mode, challenge mode, survival mode, time attack mode and Urahara Shop. The Blade of Fate's theme song is Ichirin no Hana by High and Mighty Color. Storyline in Story Mode Bleach: The Blade of Fate video game for the Nintendo DS system follows the main protagonist of the anime and manga, Ichigo Kurosaki, on his quest to save a Shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki, who is scheduled for execution at the cost of giving Ichigo her Shinigami powers. The story modes for each character vary and an additional 22 episodes can be unlocked upon completing the new unlocked episodes after Rescue Rukia. A 23rd episode more accurately details the Soul Society arc beginning with Ichigo's fight against Ganju and ending with Aizen's betrayal. Gameplay Battles in Bleach are between two and four characters in any combination of teams and enemies. Ally/Enemy characters can either be AI controlled, or controlled by other players via Nintendo WFC or DS Wireless Communications. The battles in Bleach take place in double-layered side-scrolling arenas with 3D pre-rendered backgrounds, of which there are 16 in total. The fighting in Bleach is controlled through a combination of the D-pad, the a, x, b and y buttons and the touch screen. The D-pad is used for moving the character, the a, x, y and b buttons are used to attack using a light, medium or heavy attack or initiate a flash step and the touch screen is used to initiate special attacks, RF moves and use special status affecting cards. The gameplay in The Blade of Fate remains mostly unchanged from the Japanese version apart from several fixed balance issues. The most notable addition is an "anti-air" system; attacks coming from the ground cannot be blocked in the air, which alters the gameplay significantly. It allows attack opportunities and traps not possible in the original game. Playable characters *Ichigo Kurosaki *Hollow Ichigo *Renji Abarai *Momo Hinamori *Ganju Shiba *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Byakuya Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki (in Gigai) *Soifon *Yoruichi Shihōin *Shunsui Kyōraku *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sajin Komamura (masked, unmasked) *Kaname Tōsen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Gin Ichimaru *Sōsuke Aizen *Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kon *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Tatsuki Arisawa *Bonnie (Ganju's Boar) Game Menu *Story Mode 23 Episodes *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Training Mode *Time Attack Mode *Survival Mode *Challenge Mode *Deck Construction *Urahara Shop You can buy somethings like: Spirit Cards, Bonus Graphics, and Music. *Gallery *Options Reception Bleach: The Blade of Fate received a rating of 8.5 in Nintendo Power No. 222 by George S. He comments in his review that Blade of Fate will appeal to any fan of well-executed feature heavy fighting games. However, the game has also been criticized for certain unbalanced mechanics, such as card powerups and autoblock, which can give players unfair advantages over others. The game was also awarded Best Fighting Game of 2007 by IGN. References External links *[http://bleach.sega.jp/nds/index.html Official Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei website] Navigation Category:Video Games